eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
That's My Bae
That's My Bae '''(often shortened to TMB or Baes') was a Filipino all-male dance crew that became resident dancers of the noontime show ''Eat Bulaga! ''from 2015 to 2019. The group was formed after the ''That's My Bae: "Twerk It" Dance Contest ''segment with the seven grand finalists as the original members of the dance group. The group was composed of Kim Last, Kenneth Medrano, Joel Palencia, Tommy Peñaflor, Jon Timmons and Miggy Tolentino. After receiving its own television show in October 2016, the group became alternatively known as '''Trops', named after the title of their pre-noontime television series. In 2019, the group quietly disappeared from Eat Bulaga!. ''The noontime show's management has not publicly provided reason for the group's disbandment and departure. History '2015: That's My Bae: "Twerk It" Dance Contest and formation' On 6 July 2015, ''Eat Bulaga! launched a new segment called That's My Bae: "Twerk It" Dance Contest hosted by Sam YG and Alden Richards. It is a dance contest for male contestants who are referred to as "baes," a slang word for "baby/babe as a term of endearment. The contestants dance to the 2014 hit single "Twerk It Like Miley" by Brandon Beal to showcase their talent and looks. The daily winners underwent a series of elimination rounds until only seven contestants remained in the grand finals of the competition. The seven grand finalists were Gab Bayan, Kim Last, Kenneth Medrano, Joel Palencia, Tommy Peñaflor, Jon Timmons, and Miggy Tolentino. The grand finals of the dance competition was held on 29 August 2015. Kenneth Medrano was declared as the grand winner of the competition. Subsequently, Kenneth and the six other grand finalists made regular appearances on Eat Bulaga! as a dance group. Originally, they were simply referred to as That's My Bae ''grand finalists. Eventually, the group became officially known as That's My Bae. The name of the group was taken directly from the title of the segment from which they were discovered. To further give them exposure, That's My Bae was given its own segment entitled ''ATM with the Baes. At this point, they were considered as a mainstay dance crew of the noontime show. The group was still composed of seven members until the quiet departure of Gab Bayan in December 2015. Gab left the group in order to return to Far Eastern University to focus on his studies. Without any formal announcement, JV Suzara, a semi-finalist of the That's My Bae: "Twerk It" Dance Contest, was added to the group as a replacement. '2016–2018: Acting ventures and concert' After the end of ATM with the Baes, That's My Bae appeared in several other segments of Eat Bulaga!, including Hotline Bae, Dancing in Tandem, and Kalyeserye. Kenneth Medrano was even given a minor role as Peping during the flashback retelling of Nidora and Anselmo's love story in Kalyeserye. The members of That's My Bae were also included in AlDub's wedding entourage for Kalyeserye. In February 2016, JV Suzara decided to leave the group after his short stint as a member. Suzara then formed his own group called Bae Alert, an all-male dance group composed of other semi-finalists of That's My Bae: "Twerk It" Dance Contest segment of Eat Bulaga!. Meanwhile, That's My Bae continued on with only six members. In March 2016, the members of the group were included in the cast of the "Walang Kapalit" episode of the annual Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special presentation. Medrano was given a main role, while the other members made cameo appearances during the episode. Although Medrano had a supporting role in Buena Familia, his participation in the Lenten special was his first portrayal as a lead role. In June 2016, Medrano starred in the morning drama series Calle Siete, and was paired with showbiz newcomer Taki Saito. Soon, Saito was regularly performing with That's My Bae on Eat Bulaga!. Meanwhile, Kim Last was added as a regular cast member of the Sunday comedy-variety show Sunday PinaSaya. On October 8, 2016, was declared by Eat Bulaga! as "Bae Day" in order to celebrate the anniversary of the formation of That's My Bae. On that day, Eat Bulaga! also announced that the group would be given its own television show entitled Trops with Taki Saito. They will also be accompanied by showbiz newcomer, Toni Aquino, daughter of Eat Bulaga! host Ruby Rodriguez. Trops is That's My Bae's first acting career as a group. The show premiered on October 24, 2016. It is produced by TAPE, Inc. and broadcast on GMA Network. On December 3, 2016, Eat Bulaga! announced that the group would be having its first ever concert on December 16, 2016 in SM City North EDSA SkyDome. However, due to an undeclared reason, the concert was canceled. The concert was rescheduled for March 24, 2017, and is titled #TropsGoals: Party with the Baes. 2019: Departure from Eat Bulaga! ''and disbandment ' In 2019, the group quietly disappeared from Eat Bulaga! ''after the transfer of the noontime show to its new home at APT Studios. ''The noontime show's management has not publicly provided reason for the group's disbandment and departure. Members '''Kim Last Kim Michael Last (born January 20, 1997), or simply known as Kim, is a British-Filipino born and raised in Kings Cross, London. He immigrated to the Philippines when he was 17 years old. Kim was a secondary school graduate studying government politics at Chelsea Academy in London prior to joining the competition. He also had a short stint as a backup dancer for Morissette Amon and KZ Tandingan, and was about to become a personal trainer in boxing until he joined That's My Bae: "Twerk It" Dance Contest. After becoming a well-known member of Eat Bulaga!''s in-house dance group, Kim also became a regular cast member of the noontime comedy-variety show ''Sunday PinaSaya. Kim is the youngest member of the group. He is focused his acting career. Kenneth Medrano Kenneth Earl Gesulga Medrano (born May 9, 1991), or more simply known as Kenneth, is from Cebu City, Cebu. Prior to joining the Eat Bulaga! a segment, Kenneth was a Hotel and Restaurant Management junior at the University of Southern Philippines Foundation. He also had a part-time job as a bartender and a model, but is best known for his viral Dubsmash videos. Kenneth gained fame after becoming the grand winner of the That's My Bae: "Twerk It" Dance Contest segment of Eat Bulaga!. Buena Familia gave Kenneth his first breakthrough acting role as Pacoy Alvero. He now as a part of primetime rom-com drama One of the Baes. Joel Palencia Joel Dacut Palencia (born March 7, 1992), or more simply known as Joel, is from Antipolo, Rizal. Prior to becoming a Dabarkads, he was a junior pursuing a Tourism Management degree at the Antipolo branch of Our Lady of Fatima University. Joel joined male beauty contests before trying his luck in That's My Bae: "Twerk It" Dance Contest. One of his most promising wins was Ginoong Antipolo in 2015. He represented Antipolo in other cities until he was banned because he was known as a winner already. After being advised to try television, Joel joined That's My Bae: "Twerk It" Dance Contest. He now as a part of primetime rom-com drama One of the Baes. Tommy Peñaflor ' Tomas Peñaflor II (born February 12, 1993), or better known as Tommy, is from Dinalupihan, Bataan. Tommy is a Bachelor of Science in Radiologic Technology graduate in the Perpetual Help College of Manila, but opted to dance and to act his way to a career in show business. He first joined and finished as one of the Top 15 semi-finalists in the 2014 ''Gandang Lalake contest on ABS-CBN's It's Showtime before joining Eat Bulaga!''s dance competition. In ''That's My Bae: "Twerk It" Dance Contest, Tommy was eliminated in the weekly finals of the competition, but was given another chance as a contender in the wildcard round. He joined in Umagang Kay Ganda's game segment Videokray. '''Jon Timmons Jonathan Mark Cabico Timmons (born February 21, 1991), or simply known as Jon, is a Filipino American born and raised in Los Angeles, California. He was an AA Science graduate at El Camino College in Los Angeles before joining That's My Bae. In California, he also had a part-time job as a cashier at a mall and then at a pet store. Jon was simply visiting the Philippines when he joined That's My Bae: "Twerk It" Dance Contest to try his luck in the Philippine showbiz industry. After becoming part of That's My Bae, he decided to stay in the Philippines. Jon is the oldest member of the group. Miggy Tolentino Luis Miguel Evangelista Tolentino (born April 20, 1996), more simply known as Miggy, is from Caloocan City, Metro Manila. Prior to That's My Bae, he was a sophomore pursuing a Bachelor of Science in Business Administration (BSBA) degree at the Universidad de Manila. Before joining That's My Bae: "Twerk It" Dance Contest, Miggy guested in some shows while endorsing perfumes and skin care products. Former Members Gab Bayan Jose Gabriel Garra Bayan (born July 4, 1996), simply known as Gab, is from Pasig, Rizal. He was a sophomore at Far Eastern University before he joined That's My Bae: "Twerk It" Dance Contest, in which he was a grand finalist. He then became one of the seven original members of the show's in-house dance group That's My Bae. However, Gab left the group a few months later in order to return to Far Eastern University and to focus on his studies. He now as a host from PTV 4's youth oriented debate Iskoolmates. JV Suzara John Vincent Suzara (born March 29, 1996), or simply known as JV, is from Bacolod City, Negros Occidental. JV joined That's My Bae: "Twerk It" Dance Contest, but was eliminated in the semi-final round. After Gab's departure from That's My Bae, he was added to the group as a replacement. However, Suzara also decided to leave That's My Bae a few months later to form his own group called Bae Alert, an all-male dance group composed of other semi-finalists from the That's My Bae: "Twerk It" Dance Contest segment of Eat Bulaga!. Category:Dabarkads Category:Dance Groups Category:Resident Dancers Category:Resident Groups